


state of love and trust

by hurricaneamelia



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Meredith is trans if u squint, Multi, Open Relationship, Polyamory, Triads, crackship, no one asked for this but here it is, this is an AU so there’s no specific time period
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneamelia/pseuds/hurricaneamelia
Summary: One-shots between Meredith, Cristina and Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

When Cristina comes home, she finds Alex on the couch, watching _Friends_ with Meredith’s head in his lap. There’s an open package of Oreos on the coffee table, right next to a bag of chips. Cristina sighs, knowing it was more than likely what the other two had for dinner that night. She slips off her jacket and hangs it up on the coathanger, leaning down to unzip her boots. Once her feet are bare, she walks into the living room, which is lit only by the light of the TV. Alex turns his head to her, not bothering to pause the show. The volume’s low, so he can talk over it just fine without disturbing the half-asleep girl lying next to him. 

“You’re home late,” he says, and Cristina shrugs. She’s always late. 

“Surgery ran long, and then Teddy asked me to check on her post-ops,” she replies as she grabs the chips from the table and holds them up accusingly. “You couldn’t have at least ordered a pizza? This is not an acceptable dinner.”

“Please,” Alex says, scoffing as he moves a pillow to make room for Cristina on the couch. “Like you could’ve done any better. You would’ve just had cereal straight out of the box.”

“You have a point. Is Mer awake?” She asks as she sits down next to Alex, pulling her feet up on the couch. Alex shrugs in response, and Cristina turns her head when she hears Meredith laugh sleepily.

“Y’ could jus’ ask me,” she murmurs, her words slurring slightly. She rubs her eyes as she sits up, sticking her tongue out at Cristina. “I was sleepin’, but you woke m’ up when you came in. Jerk.” 

“I think what you meant to say was, ‘it’s really good to see you, you've been gone all day!’” Cristina replies, rolling her eyes. Meredith giggles, half-walking and half-crawling over Alex to get to Cristina. She settles into her girlfriend’s lap, resting her head against Cristina’s chest. 

“Yeah, ‘s what I meant,” she says, smiling as she wraps her arms around Cristina’s shoulders. “Missed you.” Cristina kisses the top of Mer’s head, running one hand through her hair. 

“You’re cute when you’re tired,” she notes, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. “How was your day off?” She asks, looking up at Alex when she notices that Mer is beginning to doze off. 

“It was good. I got to sleep in, which was pretty freakin’ great. And it was in our bed, which is way better than those shitty mattresses in the on-call rooms,” Alex responds, and Cristina scoffs in understanding. Her back is constantly sore from sleeping on those stiff, sad excuses for beds. “Mer and I went out for lunch at that one Italian place she’s been wanting to try.” Cristina nods, yawning as she leans against Alex a little more. Her hand drops from Meredith’s hair, and Alex slowly laces his fingers with hers. “Then we came back here and had a Scrabble tournament, which Mer kicked my ass at. She spelled ‘cholecystectomy’. Seriously, who does that?” Cristina chuckles, rubbing her eyes in a vain attempt to stay awake.

“Mer is...unbeatable at Scrabble. But it’s okay, because I kick ass at Operation,” she replies, and Alex rolls his eyes.

“We’re surgeons, all of us are good at Operation. Kepner, Avery, and I played it once while we were on call one night. We had to end it because a big trauma came in, but we were pretty much at a standstill.” Alex pauses when he notices Cristina’s head is falling forward, a clear sign that she’s not listening. “Cris, wake up,” he says, using his free hand to gently shake her shoulder. Cristina groans, angrily nudging Alex with her elbow.

“Why? I’m tired,” she says, rubbing her eyes again.

“I know, dumbass. We’re going upstairs so you guys can sleep in the bed instead of on the couch,” Alex mutters as he stands up, carefully lifting a sleeping Meredith from Cristina’s lap and holding her bridal style. Cristina reaches for the remote and shuts off the TV, following Alex as he carries their girlfriend upstairs. Alex uses his back to push their bedroom door open, carefully laying Meredith on the bed. Cristina climbs in after her, pulling the blanket over them both. 

“You coming to bed?” Cristina asks, looking over at Alex, who’s still standing in the doorway. Alex smiles at her and nods, getting into bed on the other side of Meredith. Cristina reaches for the lamp on their nightstand and shuts it off, before laying on her side with one arm draped over Meredith. She rests her head in the crook of Mer’s neck and takes a deep breath. She smells like home, and it makes Cristina happy. It’s a nice contrast from the overly sanitized scent of the hospital. She reaches her arm out in the dark, only satisfied when she finds Alex’s hand. He squeezes hers tightly, allowing her to relax a little more. 

“Goodnight,” she hears him murmur, and his tone gives away that his exhaustion as finally sunk in. Cristina hums softly in response, closing her eyes and breathing in the homely scent again.

“Goodnight.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Meredith wakes up, she’s in bed alone. It’s kind of disappointing, because half-asleep morning cuddles are her favorite. She rolls over and squints at the alarm clock. It’s only 5:30, which, if she weren’t a surgeon, would be way too damn early to get up. She brushes her hair away from her face with one hand, slowly sitting up and looking around the room. Cristina’s drawer of their dresser is half-opened, and Cristina is sitting at the foot of the bed, attempting to brush her hair with one hand and eating out of a cereal box with the other. “You’re gonna get cereal all over the bed,” Meredith notes, shifting forward to kiss Cristina’s cheek before climbing out of bed.

“Whatever,” Cristina replies, looking up from the cereal to stare as Meredith strips out of her t-shirt. Mer notices and fakes a gasp, playfully hitting Cristina with her shirt. 

“Stop staring, you useless lesbian!” She exclaims, tossing the shirt on the ground. “At least get a bowl for your cereal.”

“I’m bisexual. We have a boyfriend,” Cristina reminds her. “And there’s no point in wasting a bowl when the box works just fine.” Meredith rolls her eyes, turning away from Cristina as she unclips her bra. 

“I’m taking a shower,” Mer says with a soft hum. “Do you wanna join me?” Cristina nods and tosses the box of cereal onto the bed, sending small pieces of cornflakes flying across the blankets. Meredith gasps again, genuinely this time. “Cristina Yang!” She scolds, crossing her arms and turning towards her girlfriend. “Now I’m gonna make you wash my hair in the shower.” Crisitna shrugs as she follows Meredith into the bathroom. 

“No you’re not. You hate it when I wash your hair, you say I do it too aggressively,” Cristina counters. Meredith stares at Cristina and sighs as she turns on the shower. 

“Whatever. I’ll teach you how to do it the right way,” she says, giggling when Cristina grabs the waistband of her boxers (stolen property of Alex). She swats her girlfriend’s hands away, kissing the tip of her nose. “We’re not having shower sex. It’s too early.” Cristina pouts, but pulls her arms away as Meredith pulls off the boxers. She steps into the shower, pulling the curtain over her to tease Cristina. 

“Asshole,” Cristina murmurs as she pulls off her own shirt and jeans, not having changed out of her clothes from the previous day before she fell asleep. She shifts the curtain and steps into the shower behind Meredith, surprising her with a kiss on her neck. Her hands sneak around Meredith’s waist, and Mer leans into the touch.

“I told you, no shower sex,” she repeats, tilting her head back to kiss her girlfriend. “I’m gonna make you wash my hair,” she murmurs against Cristina’s lips.

“I thought you were joking,” Cristina replies with a scowl. Suddenly, Mer’s hands are over hers, guiding them up to Meredith’s scalp.

“If you want to be a good girlfriend, you’ll learn. Alex can do it the right way,” Meredith says teasingly. Cristina sighs, but she allows Mer to continue teaching her. Meredith releases Cristina’s hand and reaches for a purple shampoo. 

“Use this one,” she says softly, turning to face Cristina and pressing the bottle into her palm. Cristina looks down at it and scoffs.

“Lavender scented? That’s like, top-tier basic white girl shit,” she says. Meredith shakes her head, silencing Cristina with a kiss. 

“I’m a bisexual, polyamorous girl with a boyfriend and a girlfriend. I’m pretty far off from ‘basic white girl’ standards.”

“Well, your bisexual, polyamorous girlfriend, whom you happen to share a boyfriend with, supports you and your shitty lavender shampoo.” Cristina and Meredith both burst into laughter at the same time, leaning against each other for support. Once they’re calm again, Cristina pours some of the shampoo into her hands. She holds them up to Meredith’s head hesitantly, unsure of where to go from there. Meredith smiles sweetly, placing her hands on top of Cristina’s and lowering them onto her hair. 

“Scrub like you would do before a surgery, but slower. Less pressure,” Meredith whispers, looking up at Cristina as the dark-haired girl begins to move her hands. “Don’t use your nails so much,” she adds, lowering her hands and instead using them to hold Cristina’s face, pulling her close so she can kiss her again. Cristina smiles, her hand motions halting. Meredith nudges her with her shoulder, reminding Cristina of the task at hand. 

That’s how they stay for a while—their lips pressed together, Cristina’s soapy hands tangled in Meredith’s hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex’s voice is not pleased when he calls out, “Which one of you assholes stole my flannel?”

From the kitchen downstairs, Cristina calls back: “Not me!”

Cristina turns her head to Meredith, who guiltily tugs on the oversized sleeves of Alex’s flannel. “I can’t help it,” she murmurs, a blush spreading across her face as Cristina glares at her. “It’s comfy, and it smells like waffles!” Meredith hisses in defense, moving her arm up to hide her bright red face under the sleeve of soft fabric. Cristina smirks when she hears Alex’s footsteps down the stairs. She playfully nudges Meredith with her elbow, and the smaller girl crosses her arms. “Fuck off,” she murmurs, leaning back against the kitchen counter. When Alex walks in, he doesn’t seem surprised at all. Meredith is a well-known clothing thief, especially when said clothing belonged to her boyfriend. He wants to be mad, but he can tell she’s smiling underneath the fabric that covers the lower half of her face. He doesn’t even need to see it to tell it’s one of her ridiculous, full-toothed smiles, the ones only Alex and Cristina can pull out of her. Instead, he opts for his second option, which is being extremely affectionate towards his adorable girlfriend (who happens to be a hardened, clothes-stealing criminal). He approaches her slowly, giving her a false sense of intimidation. Meredith giggles as she murmurs a “sorry”, trying to seem as genuine as possible. Once Alex reaches Meredith, he puts his arms around her waist and sweeps her onto the countertop in one quick movement. Meredith lets out a noise that’s somewhere in between a scream and a laugh, and it makes both Alex and Cristina’s hearts melt. Alex grabs the collar of Meredith’s (his) flannel, pulling her forward just enough that their lips can touch. 

“You know this is my favorite flannel,” Alex says, looking down and stroking his thumb against the fabric. He’s trying really hard to seem mad instead of kissing Mer until neither of them can breathe. Meredith nods a bit, and their faces are so close that he can feel the movement. 

“It’s my favorite too,” Meredith hums, wrapping her legs around Alex’s waist. “And Cristina likes when I wear it, too. Don’t you, babe?” She adds, looking up to find Cristina watching the scene with satisfaction. 

“Oh, don’t bring me into this. I didn’t steal anything,” Cristina says, pursing her lips. “I may have just implied that I think you look really hot when you wear Alex’s stuff.” Alex turns to eye his other girlfriend accusingly. “What?” Cristina questions, crossing her arms. “You look hot in your clothes, too. I just have a thing for Mer in oversized clothing. Don’t act like you don’t feel the same.” 

Alex moves away from Mer just enough to Cristina just enough to kiss her cheek. “Thanks, Evil Spawn,” she says with a little smile. Alex nods, quickly turning his head back when he feels Mer tap his shoulder.

“So...am I in trouble for stealing this or what?” Meredith asks, gesturing to Alex’s flannel. She’s still smiling like an idiot, so he shrugs in reply—he can’t be mad at that smile.


	4. Chapter 4

An abundance of tequila, a lack of real food in the fridge and one incredibly exhausted girlfriend makes for a perfectly good excuse to order Chinese food at two AM. At least, that’s what Cristina has convinced herself, because she really wants Chinese food. She and Alex are drunk, and Meredith is lying on the floor fast asleep. Cristina wants to carry her to bed, but there’s a very real possibility she’d trip up the stairs. She settles for grabbing an extra blanket from their closet and draping it over her girlfriend, propping her head up with a pillow from the couch. Alex laughs as he leans over to grab the bottle of tequila—they gave up cups about fifteen minutes ago. Cristina leans over to stop him, taking the bottle out of his hand. “I think we’ve had enough for one night,” she says, standing up and grabbing her cell phone. “Also, I’m ordering Chinese food, so you have to actually be awake when it gets here. If you want some, that is.” Alex nods, but he looks down at Meredith with confusion.

“You’re not gonna wake her up?” He asks as he sits up straight. Cristina scoffs, as if that’s the stupidest thing she’s ever heard.

“Mer hates Chinese food, didn’t you know that? Also, she looks way too cute when she’s asleep. I’m not ruining that.” Alex shrugs, because Cristina isn’t lying. Mer has shifted so that she’s almost cuddling with the pillow. They can both hear her snoring softly—a habit which Alex found annoying and Cristina endearing.

Alex is so focused on watching Meredith that the next thing he knows, Cristina is coming back from the front door with bags of takeout in her hands. Alex loves that she didn’t need to ask what he wanted; she knows his favorite foods by heart. Cristina hands Alex the styrofoam container as she settles onto the couch next to him. She has a container of rice in one hand and chopsticks in the other. She leans against his side, to which Alex responds by wrapping an arm around her.

“We need to get groceries soon,” Cristina states, stretching her legs out along the remainder of the couch. Alex shrugs, using his chopsticks to poke around at his food. “I’m serious!” She replies, a little annoyed. “We have nothing but Saltines and like, half of a package of strawberry Pop-Tarts. Those aren’t even the good kind.”

“Then you buy them,” Alex replies with a small laugh. “I’m totally cool with eating Pop-Tarts. You’re missing out.” Cristina nudges him with her elbow, rolling her eyes.

“We need real food. Sometimes I think we should find another girlfriend, one who can cook,” she says thoughtfully. “Oh! What about Callie? I lived with her for a while, she makes really good breakfast.” Alex laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

“Torres? No way. She’s super monogamous,” he replies, pausing as his eyes widen. “Wait, Cris. You’re telling me you lived with her that long and never dated her?” Cristina laughs out loud, almost choking on the rice in her mouth. 

“No, but now I kind of wish I had. But she was in her ‘discovering women’ phase with Hahn, and I didn’t want to deal with that.” Alex nods in understanding, a small reminiscent smile on his face. He misses that time—when George was alive, when Callie was just recognizing her bisexuality. When Izzie was still in Seattle. Before the shooting and every other shitty thing that’s happened to them. 

“You could date her if you wanted to, you know,” he points out as he reaches over to steal some of Cristina’s rice. “This is an open relationship for a reason.” Cristina shrugs, although she does consider it for a moment. She’s only been with Mer and Alex for a while, it would be nice to starting dating again.

“Like you said, she’s monogamous, as far as I know. But she did have that thing with Mark and Arizona for a while—whatever that was.” Cristina’s basically talking to herself at this point, but Alex is listening intently. It’s clear she’s frustrated over this, and it’s kind of cute.

“Cris, you don’t have to actually ask her out.” Cristina’s eyes widen when Alex speaks, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

“Shut up, I know that!” She replies, furrowing her eyebrows. “I’m happy with you guys anyway, I don’t need anyone else.” Alex grins in response, kissing Cristina’s cheek. She grimaces, wiping her face with her hand.

“Gross! There’s sauce all over your mouth,” she exclaims, reaching towards the takeout bag to grab a napkin. “Asshole.”


End file.
